


devil town

by blights



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, Multi, This is not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: the best friend squad find themselves in the boiling isles and meet some ~people~
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Luz Noceda, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight & Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	devil town

Catra saw a mouse and she chased after it.

Into a door… With no room behind it…

Now Catra, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow (because for some reason they all thought it was a good idea to follow her) were all stuck in some weird world with fairies with big teeth, giant slime monsters, witches, and demons.

Definitely not worse than Horde Prime’s ship, but still.

When they fell through the door, (portal?) they landed in front of a weird house with an owl on the door.

“Luz! Some people just appeared at the door, hoot hoot!”

Oh. The door talks.

Catra heard someone (Luz, maybe?) say, “Oh, sorry guys, I’ll be right back, someone is at the door,” followed by a chirpy, “Okay, be right there!”

Catra turned to Adora, shock fresh on her face, “What the fuck just happened.”

Glimmer gasped and covered Catra’s mouth, “Language! This is a kid’s show, remember?”

“No, no, Catra has a point. What the fuck just happened?” Adora walked up to the talking door and asked, “Hi, so, I don’t think we’re supposed to be here, can you show us the directions for the quickest way back to Brightmoon?”

The talking door opened its mouth to speak before someone else opened the door, stopping it from talking.

The person seemed to be a kid, maybe about Finn’s age? They had short brown hair and big brown eyes.

“Hi! Can I help you?” The kid was also wearing a cropped hoodie, (Bow probably already loves this kid) and they were holding a small sleeping animal with a skull on its head.

Definitely not creepy.

At all.

Catra stepped forward, pushing Adora out of the way.

“Hi. We’re from Etheria and we need directions back there immediately. Can you show us where your mom is?”

The kid’s smile seemed to falter a bit at that. “Well, my mom is kind of in another realm so you can’t talk to her, but you can talk to Eda!”

The talking door thing came back and practically screamed, “EDA! LUZ NEEDS HELP!”

Catra saw a lady with bushy hair and pointy ears and red clothes come bounding down the stairs.

“Did she get into another grudgby match mess? Oh my titan this kid-” She stopped when she saw people at the door, “Oh. Great trick. Are you guys here to arrest me?”

“Hey, Eda. Do you know what Etheria is? They said that that’s where they’re from and they need help going back.” The kid, Luz, said to Eda.

“Wait, why would we arrest you?” Bow spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

“Uhh, no reason.” Eda obviously lied. “Anyways, Hooty, can you get Gus, Willow, and Luz’s girlfriend from upstairs? Tell them that I made apple blood pie.”

“Okay, hoot hoot!”

Girlfriend?

“So, Luz, you have a girlfriend?” Catra teased from the doorway.

Luz’s face turned so red, she could’ve been mistaken for one of Scorpia’s pincers,

“N-no! Amity’s just a friend!” Luz whisper-shouted.

“Ohhhhh, yep. I know this one.” Catra glanced over to Adora, barely hiding her laugh.

“Um, do you want to come in?” Eda offered, moving both her and Luz out of the way.

“Yes! I’ve been dying for some water since we got here.” Glimmer exclaimed.

“King? Can you go get them some water, please?” Luz asked the little bone thing in her arms.

“King serves no one!” The tiny animal jumped at Glimmer. She was barely able to teleport out of the way to avoid getting tackled.

When did it even wake up?

“You can teleport?” The girl was gonna dislocate her jaw if she didn’t stop yelling.

“Yep! Although, I only fully gained control of my powers a few years ago”

“Well, do you guys want to come in now?” Eda asked, opening the door wider.

“Sure, if it’s fine with you.” Catra said.

“‘course it is! The Owl House always has room for more!” Luz exclaimed.

They all walked into the house, marveling at all the things in it, like the candles with teeth on them (one of them almost bit Catra’s tail), the carpet with eyes on it, and the chair that had feet.

Three more kids showed up and stood next to Luz, well, two of them stood next to Luz, the shorter (and youngest it seemed like) was looking at Glimmer’s staff in deep fascination.

“Luz, who are these people?” Asked a girl with short green hair and brown roots.

That must be Luz’s not-girlfriend.

“Uhh, I don’t actually know their names.” Luz responded.

Glimmer decided to go first, “Okay! Well, I’m Glimmer, queen of Brightmoon, and this is my husband Bow!”

“Ooh, you’re a queen?” A girl with round glasses said in awe.

“Yep! I even live in a castle with these gays.” Glimmer paused, realizing what she said. “Guys. I meant guys.”

“I’m Adora. Uhh, I saved the world a few times. Errr. Wow, I’m bad at this uhhh. I feel like I’m forgetting something?” Adora chuckled a bit, scratching the back of her neck.

“You’re She-Ra, honey.” Catra whispered for her.

“Oh yeah! I can also turn into an eight-foot-tall lady with a sword!” Adora summoned her sword, Luz immediately going up to it and staring like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I’m Catra. There’s nothing really special about me other than Adora is my wife.” Catra wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist as if to prove her point.

"Oh, come on, Catra. You and I saved the universe and you even saved Glimmer from Horde Prime's ship! That's gotta count for something." Adora said.

Luz screamed.

She literally screamed.

“OH MY GOSH, YOU’RE A CATGIRL!” Luz ran over to her, jumping up and down and squealing like she just got the newest model skiff.

“Yeah, is that not normal here?” Catra lowered her ears in alarm and unconsciously tightened her grip on Adora’s wrist.

“Well, technically you are the only cat person on Etheria too.” Bow spoke up.

“I mean, we have witches and demons and talking frogs and stuff here but no catgirls!” Luz’s eyes sparkled just like Glimmer’s did.

Then, Catra remembered.

“OH MY STARS WE LEFT FINN AT HOME!” Catra jumped up to Adora.

“Wait- OH NO WE DID!” Adora face-palmed and contemplated life.

“Who’s Finn?” The green-haired girl asked.

“Finn is our kid. They’re a trouble maker and I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole palace is destroyed by the time we get back.” Catra sighed, already planning their funeral in her head.

“Yeah. One time we left them alone for a week and came back to see that they had taken over the Crimson waste.” Glimmer looked tired when she recalled the story. “I mean, at least they didn’t actually beat up anyone. Unlike some people.” She cast a pointed glance at Catra.

“Oh come _on._ At least I defeated that creepy lizard guy. I even became the ruler of the Crimson Waste! But then again I did almost destroy the world after that so…”

There was an awkward silence but Eda was the first to speak up.

“You defeated a lizard guy and became the ruler of the Crimson Waste?!”

“Yep! I don’t know what happened to him after that, to be honest. I was kinda busy trying to kill Adora.”

“I mean, at least you didn’t kill me.” Adora pat Catra’s head.

Luz ran over to the green-haired girl and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Amity! They’re just like Azura and Hecate! Oh my gosh! This is awesome!”

The poor girl, Amity, turned redder than Luz did earlier.

“Haha, yeah! Enemies to friends to lovers! My favorite trope...” Luz slowly moved closer to her face while she was talking and Amity just trailed off into a nervous laugh.

Catra leaned toward Adora and whispered, “Remind you of anything?”

Adora turned to face Catra fully and wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the lips. “Yeah.”

Glimmer chose that moment to get out her trusty water sprayer and squirt it at them, “Get a room you two! There are children here!”

“Oh, shut up, Sparkles.” Catra hissed at her.

“Are you guys planning on staying here for a while? We have plenty of room!” Luz said excitedly.

“I mean, it’s not like anything bad would happen if we did stay.” Bow shrugged, petting the tiny bone animal thing.

“Yes! Ooh! We could show you guys around Hexside! Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to see Boscha’s face when she sees us tomorrow! She’s gonna go berserk!” Luz squealed and jumped up and down again.

 _Wow,_ this girl has a lot of energy in her.

“Luz, I don’t think principal Bump will want them there.” The blue-haired girl says.

Why is everybody’s hair here such weird colors?

“It’ll be okay, Blue, that’s what I’m gonna call you, I’m a master at sneaking in places.” Catra said proudly.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Catra, we aren’t gonna break into a school.”

“Pleeaassseee? Adora and I have never been to a real school before.” Catra pleaded, using her biggest kitty eyes.

Glimmer made a face and groaned. “Ugh, fine. I guess we could go.”

“Yeah! We’re going to school! And a witch school too!” Adora exclaimed, picking up Catra and spinning her around.

“Yeah, I know. Now please put me down before I choke to death.”

“To school!” Luz shouted, walking out of the door, before coming back in and shouting, “Tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not serious i just made it bc i got bored


End file.
